


How the Kindergarten Teacher Got Away With It

by porcupinefluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Oral Fixation, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinefluff/pseuds/porcupinefluff
Summary: I played the long game. I put in the hours to become a certified teacher. No one suspected I had any motives besides a sincere calling to teach young children. Males studying early education are scrutinized but I was always expecting it. I'm normal looking and usually friendly. I never gave anyone reason for pause. I actually really studied the craft of teaching and learned how to provide a top-tier learning environment. I had my secret thoughts, of course, and moments of weakness along the way, but I knew the best course was to keep my sinister urges to myself. At first.





	1. Planning

Once I was 26 and got my masters, it was time for a reward. I would get my first unsupervised class. The word "unsupervised" almost tasted good when I said it. And it was kindergarten. I felt a kind of luscious embarrassment when I heard that I hadn't got an older grade. Five or six years old is so young, even for a nefarious person like me. But you also have a lot more physicality in the classroom with the littler ones. More opportunities for touching and closeness. They were blabbermouths at that age, unfortunately, and you couldn't trust them to keep a secret from their parents. On the other hand they could also be so naive about things happening right in front of them.

It felt extremely forbidden but as the summer passed I fantasized more and more constantly about what I hoped to do with my young students. I didn't want to take it too far, too fast, and get caught. No toilet cams, no exposing myself. What could I get away with? My start date drew close.

If nothing else, I decided, I could create some top notch jerkoff material for myself. I spent a good bit of money on a camera that was concealed to look like a canvas notebook. I could hold it in my hand or put it upright a couple feet away. It took bright pictures and crisp video, with storage for days. I practiced being stealthy setting it up. You'd never know it was a camera and it even had real pages if anyone asked about it.

Although I was thrilled for the first day of school I vowed to be discreet at first and only observe. For one, my teacher's aide would be on hand more than usual initially. Plus, there was a whole school year before me. No need to rush and slip up like an amateur. Kindergartners are wild in September. I'd be busy anyway.

So a while before my students came in, my work plans were all set, and I sat at the desk and thought about what I wanted, what were my goals. All of that education pedagogy had really sunk in I guess. I wrote out the goals in nonsensical-looking shorthand that only I could understand.

I'd start by identifying my favorites. I was going to focus in on my top three cutest girls. One from AM class, one from PM, and maybe a bonus girl runner-up. Or two or three. But better not to split my attention, I'd rather get top tier interactions with just the best.

I was going to try to do a few different kinds of things with each girl, and videotape as much detail as possible with the book-camera. I thought about the compilations I'd put together. I'd take good close-up shots of her face, chest, and butt. I'd attempt a clear upskirt video showing her panties, if she ever wore a skirt or dress. And a downblouse showing her nips, if she wears a loose top.

Then I wanted to film myself touching her. The more daring the better, but any kind of rubbing of my body against hers. Of course student-teacher contact was so taboo for, obviously, especially, a male kindergarten teacher. But I knew my aide's and my supervisor's schedules. I had some reasonably assured alone time.

And the last, worst of all. I wanted to give at least one little kindergartener a taste of my cum. I'd put it into her food, and film her eating it. A huge risk. Such a violation, and to capture it on camera...But I'd only attempt it if I was 100% sure I was alone. If I controlled snack time. If I had just a minute or two of privacy at the right moment, I could pull it off...

I was messing around online looking at video editing software when they started filtering in, my first deliciously unsupervised class.


	2. Looking

They babble their way into the room with their parents exaggeratedly dropping them off. Crassly, but covertly, I start sizing up the girls. The first few were quite babyish, sniveling and whiny. I started to worry that maybe kindergarten was too young even for my far-flung interests, after all.

Brianne stood out, literally. I felt a drop in my stomach when she walked in. I thought she was so adorable. Until I verified her name I thought for sure she was a lost first or second grader.

I knew that her birthday was right before the cutoff so she was six already, one of the oldest and tallest in my morning class of 16 kids. (I'd sent a questionnaire to the parents a few weeks earlier.) Her silky brown hair fell in two pigtails with sun-yellow clasps. It was warm out and she was wearing a pale blue short-sleeve shirt that clung tightly to her flat chest, and a darker blue skort. Probably skort rather than skirt, at her age. Though you never knew. She looked so mature for six...

I snapped to attention and wondered if anyone saw me lingering so long on Brianne. I was a little taken aback at how entranced I'd let myself become with her. She smiled at me and showed all baby teeth. My cock jumped, even though I'd emptied the chamber just before leaving home. I blushed as I continued to welcome the parents, feeling sort of unsteady.

I didn't have time to be distracted though. The first day of school is emotional chaos. For the kids with immature parents, it's a brutal encounter with rules. For me and my one part-time aide, who showed up at the last minute but technically on time, it's an endurance contest. The kids are split about down the middle where half have a lot of energy to burn, the rest had their sleep disrupted to come here and are cranky but not sure why.

Running a kindergarten class can be broken down like any other job to goals and desired outcomes, and procedures to achieve those. The science of educating young kids is not extremely complicated and I'd studied it for years. Even on the first day I could identify a lot of antisocial behaviors I was going to have to address, but there were simple methods to do just that.

Anyway, for that first day, and in fact first couple weeks, I was nothing but an effective and professional teacher. I limited myself to just looking, and only took the most innocuous pictures with my notepad-camera. And I had my eye on at least one other girl besides Brianne. Emily was almost certainly going to be my favorite from my PM class. She also looked slightly older but was actually on the smaller side among her classmates. She was delicate-framed and thin, with light blonde hair and blue eyes. When she greeted me she was so quiet and submissive. The devious side of me knew that was the kind of behavior I might try to encourage rather than change. But that was just a psychological thing. I didn't do anything inappropriate with Brianne, Emily, or any of the little girls.

At first.

A few weeks into school, I think it was the third Monday, it had been extra hot out all weekend and still was. It was my birthday, actually, but I was still going to work and it seemed like it'd be a long day. My aide called in sick, and there was no sub. Then Brianne came in, shy but happy to see me, wearing a new dress. It was light pink with a deep and loose neckline. It was kind of a thin material, I was pretty sure I could see her panty line, no sign of tights or anything else. My cock jumped. I hadn't jerked off for a few days. My mood brightened right up and I decided I was going to make some birthday present videos for myself.

I walked around the class, observing the kids finish quiet worksheets I gave them to cool us all down, them and me both. I casually carried around my notebook-camera. Even as I asked the other kids questions, I specifically hovered around Brianne. She was quiet and task-focused, and as she leaned forward to draw shapes with her pencil, her shirt fell away from her. I could clearly see down her shirt to her flat chest and barely perceptible little nipples. I took minutes of up-close video of Brianne's baby pink tits, holding the notebook right in front of her while I distracted her and the rest of the class, getting an even better vantage of her tight body than I could with my eyes, without giving myself away at all.

I walked back to my personal laptop on my desk for a quick preview of the videos I'd taken, with my back to a private corner. I wanted to make sure the settings and all were working right. But I was floored. Such explicit, high quality, partial nudes of my first kindergarten favorite and her sweet flat chest. I thrilled at my success and could feel myself about to get more reckless, almost entranced. I had a full erection right in the middle of class, tucked carefully away obviously, but pulsing and compelling me to do more, and worse. I tried to remind myself to be careful. But with little risk of anyone else coming in this morning, and with Brianne dressed honestly kind of like a slut for her age, I was feeling bold. I wanted to see her panties too.

I told the kids it was time for some low-structure play activity, not in so many words. When it was just me vs. them, with no aides, I divided them up into four groups, and held them accountable to each other with a buddy system. I got three of the groups set up with building blocks and drawing activities. For Brianne and two of the boys I set up a four-player game of this early-math-skills, Candyland-ripoff board game. With me as player four. I decided we were going to play on the floor, instead of up on the desks like the other kids.

I squatted back on my heels in front of the game, across from Brianne, as I explained the easy rules. I spread my knees wide apart. I was directing my comments at Brianne, and sure enough, she mirrored my behavior, squatting with her ankles together and knees apart. Her dress rode right up her thighs. I knew I had to resist looking down there because it would draw her attention and she'd remember to cover up. But I definitely had my notebook camera going the whole time, held still against the floor, pointed directly between her legs. In my peripheral vision I barely let myself glance at her down there, enough to tell she was fully showing off her white or light-colored panties. As I reached to set up the pieces on the other side of the board, I kept the notebook-camera in my hand and got it almost underneath where Brianne was squatting.

Then I sat back on my butt, and put my feet out on either side of the board, as I reached forward to play my turn. And all three of the other kids mirrored me and we were all sitting splay-legged. Except Brianne was the only girl, and the only one wearing a dress. She was essentially in full submissive missionary position, holding her legs apart at the knees, leaning forward and back as we all laughed at the silly outcomes of rolling the dice. Again I really resisted letting my eyes wander but I knew I was recording an excellent view. After investigating with the notebook as closely as I dared for a few rounds, I left it standing upright pointed right at Brianne's mound and checked on the other kids.

I didn't want to push my luck, I'd already been paying extra attention to Brianne, so once I picked up the notepad I put it down for the rest of the morning. Hard to say whether I was paranoid or just properly cautious. Kindergartners are known to randomly describe stuff they've observed adults doing; I think I was being subtle enough to avoid any issues with that.

At lunch between my classes, after eating a sandwich and chatting in the teachers lounge for five minutes, I went back to my room and let myself look at the second round of video. I actually felt a sort of surge of pride as I realized what great shots I had gotten. Brianne had in fact had a serious camel toe, and I'd pointed the camera right into it. Her rainbow-dotted white panties were too small and you could clearly see the separation of her vulva. Even though she was only six and not at all started puberty, her baby pussy had plump lips and my mouth watered, automatically fantasizing about tasting her. My cock leaked too, as I dreamed about smushing the wet head right up against her squishy little pussy. Maybe someday...


	3. Tasting

After that morning, for the first time since I'd started teaching, I was strongly considering jerking off in the bathroom. But I was holding back. Partly because the teacher facilities didn't offer much privacy. But no, at that point, I guess I knew what I was about to do. I was having difficulty admitting it to myself. But I was going to be unsupervised again in the afternoon. Somehow I knew I was going to use the opportunity to cross a serious line. I knew it would be with little Emily, the sweetest, most submissive girl in my PM class. I told myself that until the very end, I didn't have to go through with it. I could back out anytime. I would probably have other good opportunities in the future, too...

Then again was there any reason to wait for a better day, besides that I was nervous?

There was a supermarket not five minutes away. I still had nearly an hour. Without consciously admitting I was going through with it, I halfway thought up a plan, hurried over to the store, and got a bunch of vegan, gluten-free, every-conceivable-allergen-free mini cupcakes, the same type I'd seen other teachers at this school buy before. I made sure they were all the same type and they all had a big dollop of white frosting on top.

I didn't have a lot of time left before the first few PM arrivals. So I decided it would be safest to "prepare" Emily's cupcake outside of school. I took my purchase into the grocery store men's room which was luckily empty and I took a big stall. I had my backpack with the notebook camera and I set it up on the toilet paper dispenser to film myself. I opened up the cupcake clamshell, and put it down on the closed toilet. I unbuckled my pants and my heart was beating fast; I pulled out my cock and it was pulsing too, purple from being engorged all morning. With a few strokes it quickly grew hard again in my hand. The head was already messy and sticky from my voyeuristic morning with Brianne. I gently jerked off and I knew it wouldn't take long. I could feel the orgasm rising up and I didn't want to delay any longer. Thinking about where this cum was about to go made me pump a little faster, and I spurted a hot puddle of thick semen into my cupped left hand.

I dropped my cock from my right hand, breathing hard with relief but entranced with my goal, picked up one of the cupcakes and stuck my finger in the icing to make an indentation. I carefully drizzled a good amount of my cum into the hole, then covered it back up with the icing. Then I pushed some of the other cupcakes' icing around a little to match the one I intended for Emily. In fact I did such a convincing job that I ripped the corner of the cupcake paper to mark it for sure, making sure to catch that detail for the camera.

I cleaned up and got back in plenty of time. The kids showed up all tired hot, and it felt like it might be a quiet afternoon. I started their day with similar low-key worksheets like I did with the AM class. I took some good video of Emily, who was wearing short overalls and a grey t-shirt, more conservative maybe than Brianne but still cute as could be. Emily's blonde pigtails were shorter and more up and to the side than brunette Brianne's were, but I loved that they both chose such a sweet hairstyle that day. 

Emily's overall shorts rode high up her thighs. She sat placidly and adult-like compared to many of her classmates. I was calmer too after jerking off at lunch. The class went along about as productively as kindergarten gets. But as snack time approached I could feel myself stirring again. I kept looking at little Emily and thinking about how this is what she looked like before she tasted cum for the first time, a button-nosed five-year-old in light denim overalls. I was really nervous but as the time grew closer I knew I was going to go through with it.

The kids brought their own snacks from home, but I told them it was my birthday and I was going to give everyone a mini cupcake. Actually I told them it had been over the weekend, so I had a reason to tell them not to sing the birthday song. I reminded the kids to repeat what kind of cupcakes they were if their parents asked them, and they all correctly chanted back "vegan, gluten-free!" At least I'd impressed that upon them. Parents were worried about what teachers fed their little kids at school. And rightly so I guess. I handed out the cupcakes and successfully got to Emily last.

"Here you go, Emily," I said, getting my notebook-camera to capture the ripped wrapper, and watching her shyly smile as she accepted it. "You've gotta tell me what you think about this." I neglected to give her a napkin like I had everyone else. She took off the wrapper, and approached it from the side, took a fairly small bite of only the cake first. I didn't want to get too up in her face but I couldn't resist standing quite close to watch and record this moment. For the second bite, she reapproached from the top and bit directly into the icing.

"Oh. It's leakin'!" She was surprised by the hidden reservoir of my cum dribbling out of the middle. To my joy, her reaction was to rush to catch it. She stuck out her tiny tongue and caught a thick droplet drooling off the cupcake, and made a confused face when she tasted it, smacking her lips. But then she went for another bite. It was a goopier mess than I expected in her little hand and I quickly put a plate underneath her mouth to keep it from getting on her overalls. With a couple more bites the little girl soon had the wet shine of my cum across her chin and lips, and on her fingers, mixed with the icing.

"Yeah, looks a little messy," I told her in an authoritative voice. "I think you got some on your fingers." She looked around for a napkin and without one she licked her fingers clean. One by one.

"How did you like that, Emily?" I asked in the most even voice I could manage.

"That was good, but mine was leakin' a lot!"

"You know, maybe in the hot weather, the icing can get a little melty like that. Did it taste good?"

"Yeah. It tasted kind of like, salty, but creamy too."

"Salty? That's not salty," said one of the other girls. "That's sweet!"

"Different things can taste different to different people," I interrupted before it became an argument, as the seriousness of what I'd just done occurred to me. I was eager to change the subject and minimize the risk. I got Emily some wipes--admittedly I recorded that too--and then kept everyone busy for the rest of the day with no further mention of the cupcakes. Nobody mentioned anything being "salty" or "leaking" again, thankfully. I'm pretty sure none of the kids realized they'd just watched their sweet little classmate get her first taste of cum. As for me that night, editing and watching the videos back home, and for many other nights after, I had wonderfully clear memories of that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone any of these behaviors in real life. This is all fiction, and meant to be a fantasy. 
> 
> I'm always looking for comments and critiques on my writing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
